


刺客与侦探

by sstlltss



Category: Call of Cthulhu (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, I am Providence, Sex Toys, Violence, underage暗示, 跑团replay, 非血缘父子性行为暗示
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:21:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24126553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sstlltss/pseuds/sstlltss
Summary: 是我两个跑团pc的cp，小刺客托德格林那个团有replay，第一话（发这篇文的时候已经更到第四话了，感谢鱼鱼！）：https://www.bilibili.com/video/BV1eE411w7cV。刺客是音乐剧伊丽莎白的死神刺客（其实还有豆腐）综合neta，本来是当刺客死神吃的，具体的人物背景replay里有。薇尔莉特是侦探，她的团还没出（应该也不会出）replay，是Pia Douwes琵女士neta，剑术就是琵女士亚当斯一家来的。（所以刺客死神代餐被我抓来嗑sisi死神了）本来薇尔莉特团里pc是带善人，刺客团里pc是带恶人，但之前跑一个pvp模组的时候给刺客团来了个平行世界的神仙调查员+带善人组，所以群里唠嗑就说把薇尔莉特团也搞个平行世界弄成带恶人。这篇里实际上就是带恶人刺客×神仙带恶人薇尔莉特。顺便一提，两个团其他pl的pc们也都凑对了呢（除了鱼鱼
Relationships: Todd Green/Violet Kelly
Kudos: 1





	刺客与侦探

**Author's Note:**

> 是我两个跑团pc的cp，小刺客托德格林那个团有replay，第一话（发这篇文的时候已经更到第四话了，感谢鱼鱼！）：https://www.bilibili.com/video/BV1eE411w7cV。  
> 刺客是音乐剧伊丽莎白的死神刺客（其实还有豆腐）综合neta，本来是当刺客死神吃的，具体的人物背景replay里有。  
> 薇尔莉特是侦探，她的团还没出（应该也不会出）replay，是Pia Douwes琵女士neta，剑术就是琵女士亚当斯一家来的。（所以刺客死神代餐被我抓来嗑sisi死神了）  
> 本来薇尔莉特团里pc是带善人，刺客团里pc是带恶人，但之前跑一个pvp模组的时候给刺客团来了个平行世界的神仙调查员+带善人组，所以群里唠嗑就说把薇尔莉特团也搞个平行世界弄成带恶人。这篇里实际上就是带恶人刺客×神仙带恶人薇尔莉特。  
> 顺便一提，两个团其他pl的pc们也都凑对了呢（除了鱼鱼

父亲说新的目标是一个多管闲事的侦探，于是他就去了。他看见目标的时候对方正在练剑。托德也和父亲学过剑术，但和眼前这人追求花哨的剑术不同，他学的剑术只为杀人。这种花哨的东西，他向来瞧不上。

“所以你现在瞧得上了吗？”

半小时后四肢被捆在床上的托德扭过头去，拒绝看向面前的女性，却被她用剑柄戳着腮帮子推了回来。

“现在，舔它。”侦探笑眯眯地说，“或者我教教你怎么用下面的嘴舔它。”

托德发誓自己从未受到过如此羞辱。这并非是不愿承认自己败在目标手下——失败只能说明自己技艺不精，有待提高——而是现在这样，被目标扒光了衣服捆在床上，甚至对方还掏出了打败自己的剑——他这才发现这把剑收回剑鞘后就是一个手杖——在不紧不慢地……切鱼？

“你这是……在干什么？”托德按耐不住好奇心开口。

“嗯？看不出来吗？切鱼呀，你没吃过鱼吗？”

“……不是，只是，为什么……”

“嗯？什么为什么？小朋友好奇心太重可不好哦？”她在刀起刀落间——或者说剑起剑落间——抽空瞥了一眼动弹不得的小男孩儿，继续说，“以及，问别人问题之前要先报上自己的名字，你家里人没教过你吗？我叫薇尔莉特，你叫什么？”

“……”

“怎么？又哑巴了？刚才不是话说得好好的吗？啧，真没劲儿。”薇尔莉特摇了摇头，“好啦！”说着她手上的动作停顿了一下，随后横向握剑，像刺身师傅一样把案板上的鱼肉排在剑身上——天知道她是做过多少次相同的动作才这么熟练，毕竟把嫩滑的三文鱼肉排开在这么细的剑身上可是非常危险的——哼着曲子一步一步走向了床上的人。

“不要乱动哦，三文鱼蘸血会影响味道的。”

于是托德——可怜的小家伙——眼看着他的目标——薇尔莉特，据她自己所说——把冰冷的剑放在他的肚皮上，手一抖又让整排三文鱼滑落。托德试图用闭眼来逃避现实，但身上冰凉滑腻的触感却是怎么也忽略不掉的。

“你是那个牛仔派来的吗？”薇尔莉特翻箱倒柜的时候随口问道。

“牛仔？什么牛仔？”

“诶？不是吗？”薇尔莉特认真地看了眼刺客，“似乎真的不是呢？那是谁派你来的？我可不记得有什么仇人？”薇尔莉特听到托德嘟囔了一句什么，但她没能听清。“算了，不重要了，先吃鱼再说。”

薇尔莉特洗完盘子后，又拿着她那根手杖走向不肯透露姓名的不速之客：“t-o-d-d，todd，你是那个杀手？”并且没有放过对方一个飘忽的眼神，“所以是你‘父亲’派你来的？我不就骗了他点儿钱嘛，真是小肚鸡肠的臭男人……”

“你认识我父亲？”

“Emm，马马虎虎吧，我原来靠仙人跳赚钱的时候玩到他头上了。本来想至少睡到手的，结果偷钱时候被他发现了。我没带手杖，打不过他就跑了。”薇尔莉特翻了个白眼，“谁知道之后这人隔三差五就要派人过来烦我。最近两年我以为他消停了，没想到是准备憋个大的，就是……”她往托德两腿之间瞥了一眼，“也不怎么大。”

“……”

“好了不说这些，送上门的‘鱼’我可不能不吃，”随后她从床头柜最下层拿出了一瓶润滑剂——托德当然认得这玩意儿——“准备好了吗小家伙？”

“放松，你可不像是没经验的样子，我不喜欢见血，你应该也不想吧？何况反正我也不可能现在就放过你，不如趁这个时候好好享受一下，说不定叫得好听了，我大发慈悲就把你放走了呢？”薇尔莉特说着蘸了点润滑剂涂在托德的肛口。

“……父亲说过，不能接受敌人的条件。”他咽了口口水。

“切，那你是不知道他第一次自己追过来被我打得屁滚尿流向我求饶的样子。”

“不可能！父亲他……”托德几乎是立刻反驳道。

“不可能？”薇尔莉特笑得停下了手里的动作，“那你回去问问他，‘1000美元减去330美元还剩多少’，那时候他可是告诉我760呢。”

“噗呜”托德没忍住笑了出声，而薇尔莉特没有放过这个机会，往他屁股里加了一根手指，搞得他尾音都变了调。

“诶诶诶，放松放松，小心屁股抽筋。”薇尔莉特一边继续扩张，一边调戏他，“笑起来不是很好看嘛，来，再笑一个。”

托德迅速回归沉默，赌气般别过了脑袋，但在薇尔莉特探进第三根手指并且按压过他前列腺的时候还是没能忍住哼了出声。

“不是说了吗，不用憋着的，反正你父亲也不会知道。不好好享受快乐的小孩子要被教训的。”

“我不是小……啊”托德的反驳才进行到一半，就被尾椎骨传来的快感塞了回去。

“哎呀，这不是叫起来很好听吗？”说着薇尔莉特俯身捏着他的脸颊，在他被捏得发痛张开嘴之后又伸进一根手指搅和，“你不会咬下去的，对吧？”

托德看了眼就放在他腰侧的手杖，犹豫再三还是收起了牙齿。

于是薇尔莉特满意地搅和着托德的舌头，越发得寸进尺：“把舌头绕上来……对，就这样，不要害羞，声音大一点。”并且同时试着把另一只手的三指张开，趁机扩张得更大一点。

“那接下来，不想让我叫小家伙的托德先生，让我来好好教教你怎么舔它。”薇尔莉特笑眯眯地拿起放在他身边的手杖。

托德觉得背后发毛。

事实证明他的预感是正确的。他看着薇尔莉特向手杖顶端涂抹润滑剂，仿佛看到死神——尽管他也是“死神”——在向他缓缓走来。

薇尔莉特把手杖抵在他的穴口，缓慢但坚定地向前推进。虽然经过充分的扩张和足够的润滑，他并没有感到什么疼痛，但陌生的异物感还是让他忍不住想要逃离——然而他正被绑着，无处可逃。他试图用扭腰来阻止什么，但却无济于事，那根手杖只是稳定地向里推进。他能感觉到穴口随着手杖的轮廓轻微地扩大又收缩，一厘米一厘米地描绘着它的截面，肠壁也被光滑的手杖头一寸一寸拓开——他之前没有用双眼仔细观察过手杖头，只记得上面有些凹凹凸凸的浮雕。实际上他还在心里评价过那是“无用的花哨东西”，没想到现在却要品尝它。他又试图用收缩肌肉来阻止屁股里那个东西的前进，但除了让它的存在感更强以外什么作用也没有。

“放轻松，会很舒服的，你也不是第一次用这里了不是吗？”似乎是注意到托德的挣扎，薇尔莉特安抚道——如果这能算得上是安抚的话。话语间，她已经开始将手杖慢慢抽出，为下一次更深的探入做好准备。

在几次缓慢的抽插之后，托德感觉到薇尔莉特明显加快了速度，并且在尝试用手杖寻找之前蹭过的那一点。

说托德完全不享受是假的。毕竟抛开心理层面上的不接受，单从身体的感受来看，薇尔莉特可比父亲温柔得多，也——他并没有忘记这是一场强奸——考虑他的感受更多。

“喜欢吗？你可是硬了哦。”薇尔莉特满意地看着因为这句话而脸红的托德，“真是可爱的小家伙，不过要是再坦诚一点就更好了。”她说着又把手杖捅得更深了一些，躺着的人因为手杖上的一块突起狠狠擦过了敏感点而不自觉地蜷起脚趾，手也紧紧捏住了床单，借助一次深呼吸才平复了心跳。正当他从短暂的失神中恢复时，薇尔莉特留下了还含着手杖头的托德，却转身去自己的衣柜里翻出来一条丝巾，一边嘟囔着“这样应该会好些”一边蒙住了托德的眼睛。

突如其来的黑暗让他惊慌了一下，但看不到薇尔莉特确实让托德又平静了下来——尽管副作用是触觉更加敏感。

看到他放松了些之后，薇尔莉特又加快了手上的动作，而托德也逐渐服从于身体的感觉，在一次没能忍住地呻吟出声后，就彻底放下了心理上的抵抗。

之后的事在托德的记忆里就发生得很快了。虽然直到现在他还在为自己第一次和薇尔莉特见面就被她的手杖操到高潮这件事感到不好意思，但他并没想到这会是他和薇尔莉特相识的开始。

至于父亲那边——薇尔莉特写了封信寄过去，就再没有人来过问了。

**Author's Note:**

> 一个简短的后续：  
> 说到写信给托德的父亲——薇尔莉特在整理书桌腾出写信空间的时候，发现了一封没有拆开过的信，她正准备扔进垃圾桶的时候却发现封口的火漆印有些眼熟——正是托德父亲常用的标记，于是她带着疑惑打开了信，上面写着：  
> 按照你的要求，我会把托德派过去，这封信到的时候他应该就会出发，希望我们之间的事一笔勾销，从此不要再提。
> 
> 一些解梗：  
> 1.侦探姐姐吃鱼是团里的梗，当时薇尔莉特和洛洛丽特（也就是文里提到的牛仔）都疯了，牛仔疯狂症状是猜疑，认为队友中有一个内鬼，结果roll到了薇尔莉特。之后下一波san check薇尔莉特疯了，疯狂症状是吃鱼，鉴于当时在场没有鱼就随便roll了一下，结果roll到牛仔，当场掏出剑准备切鱼（指牛仔）。  
> 2.1000-330虽然写的时候也想到了但其实不是1000-7（出自东京食尸鬼）的梗，是侦探仙人跳刺客爹被发现并逃脱→刺客爹追杀侦探被侦探反杀→刺客爹求饶→侦探：说来你前前后后也派过不少人来了，不如这样吧，你每派过一批人就我就少还你30刀（1920年代），什么时候我输了我就按剩下的钱还你，现在你算算是多少→刺客爹：1000-30*11=760  
> 3.接上，之后刺客爹陆陆续续又派了人来但无一成功（因为这里的侦探是神仙卡，550属性起步，技能90/70，外加一些特性比如会法术，基本上人类打不过她），薇尔莉特偶尔没钱了就用刺客爹求饶还算错1000以内加减法的糗事威胁刺客爹，之后突然看上了小刺客，就提议用小刺客换之前的事一笔勾销，再也不提。爹斟酌再三（which means思考了十天半个月）决定把小刺客卖了，于是就派小刺客去杀（送）侦（人）探（头），但——鉴于1920年代交通并不发达——等信到的时候侦探已经忘得干干净净了。  
> 4.里面有几个地方是我在群里用骰子roll点决定的，包括侦查（11/70极难成功，在小刺客随身的匕首上发现了名字从而认出他的身份）、心理学对抗（薇尔莉特赢；从小刺客的反应发现不是牛仔派他来的；顺便小刺客心理学只有基础10而薇尔莉特有70简直是碾压）、聆听（95/70失败，没能听出来小刺客嘟囔了什么）  
> 5.最后当然是薇尔莉特和小刺客过上了没羞没臊的性福生活（指小刺客被日


End file.
